Is Just Fate
by IPrincesx
Summary: El dia que cambio sus vidas se llevo a cabo en un tren, el tren del destino, amigos y enemigos, amor y desamor, malos entendidos y secretos que a veces son imposibles de guardar. 7 años 4 amigos y muchas chicas, esta es la historia de los marauders.
1. Destino

Disclaimer: ya sabemos que los pjs son de J.K Rowling blah blah sus bolsillos se llenan de euros blah blah pero vale… no me voy a robar sus pjs… solo voy a jugar un ratito con ellos XD

Los merodeadores han sido mi tema favorito en todos los libros por haber de Harry Potter, así que me lanzo a la aventura de escribir un fic sobre ellos, canon, no tan canon, Malfoy por ahí aunque en realidad no coincidieron hahaha un poco de Regulus uno, dos o mas personajes secundarios y mucha música.

En fin espero que les guste…

Is Just Fate~

Dicen que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir, como una película rápida, demasiado rápida por que morir solo toma segundos, puedes agonizar y eso te puede llevar mucho tiempo pero agonizar no entra en la categoría en que se te permite ver la película de tu vida, es la muerte…y si tienes algo de suerte podrás escuchar parte del soundtrack.

Su agonía duro doce años y justo cuando sentía que vivía de nuevo, la muerte llego en un alto velo del que se escuchaban voces de personas que no podía reconocer pero estaban ahí, esperando que alguien más llegara y ese alguien fue el.

A diferencia de lo que dicen su vida no pase ante sus ojos, pero si su destino y como comenzó este. En un andén, en un tren… en un castillo.

Primer encuentro~

Llevaba sus maletas a cuestas y de vez en cuando subía sus gafas que se empeñaban en resbalar por el puente de su nariz, murmuraba para si sobre su madre, su sobreprotectora madre a la que amaba pero jamás lo diría porque entonces todo sus planes se vendrían abajo, el seria un jugador de quidditch, no cualquier jugador, un buscador, el mejor de todos y aunque los jugadores aman a sus madres, no lo mencionan.

Ensimismado en sus maletas y su futuro ya planeado fue a estrellarse con un chico, cabello pajizo, nariz larga, aspecto enfermizo pero que amablemente le paso sus gafas y sonrió con cierta timidez, si algo jamás había sido James Potter era tímido – Estos pasillos están para joderse ¿verdad? –la extrema franqueza provoco que el chico enrojeciera y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Para joderse e irse directo al infierno – Cabello revuelto y negro intenso, ojos grises ocultos bajo unos lentes de motociclista y una mirada de pocos amigos, para tener once años daba algo de miedo.

Siguieron su camino pero más allá, mucho más atrás un chico de estatura pequeña corría por que se le hacía tarde. Subió de milagro o de pura suerte, los vagones iban llenos y aquellos que no, los alumnos mayores lo cerraban en su cara, ser de primero no tiene muchos privilegios a menos que vengas de una casa como los Black, oh si, los Black, sueño de toda chica casadera sangre pura y el resto de las chicas.

Sirius subía sus pies sobre sus maletas que si no eran muchas él hacía que se vieran el doble y cerro la puerta de su compartimiento, once años y ya sabía lo que no quería ser en la vida, "El heredero", un Black por todo renombre, un Slytherin, no, él quería ser otra cosa, el necesitaba ser la excepción a la regla.

Podía escuchar el ajetreo en el exterior y deseaba pronto conocer otro tipo de gente y no esa bola de estirados que su madre llevaba a su casa para que fueran sus "amigos" si bien Regulus había encajado él no quería encajar, la puerta de su vago se abrió y un gruñido salió disparado de sus labios cuando vio quien había entrado.

Si de algo Sirius sabia era de niñas bonitas, Walburga había paseado a todas sus primas en sus narices y aunque todas ellas sean hijas del incesto por el cual la familia Black también es celebre, debía de aceptar que no estaban nada mal.

Ojos azules, de un azul intenso y cabello negro despeinado ¿Seguro que no era una de sus primas? No, la habría recordado. Puso el dedo en sus labios y un poco más alto que un susurro le pidió silencio – Shhhhh- eran rosados sin necesidad de maquillaje alguno, chicas, Sirius comenzaba a fijarse en chicas solo por el hecho de que no eran de su familia.

La miraba extrañado, sin saber muy bien que decir mientras que ella se deslizaba cual vil serpiente "Bien podría irse a Slytherin" pensó dejándola hacer sus maniobras y esconderse entre sus maletas – M e busca un tipo, alto, rubio probablemente gay – Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, un golpe seco, poco educado.

-Black .- lo que le faltaba, por supuesto que conocía al tipo alto, rubio y gay, amigo de la familia, prometido de una de sus primas y muy amigo de la otra, que mejor ni mencionaba.

-Malfoy – un saludo escueto, lleno de asco, en persona tenia la representación de todo lo que sus padres hubieran soñado que el fuera, incluyendo lo gay.

- Busco a alguien, una chica – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Sirius volvió a sus lentes oscuros y reacomodo sus piernas ignorándolo – Se supone debería cuidarla – y consiente o inconscientemente acomodo su placa de prefecto – Amiga de la familia – ni una sola palabra, se le daba eso de ignorar, llevaba once años practicándolo.

-Vale, es obvio que aquí no está, quien querría meterse en el vagón de una rata – y la máscara de educación había caído, Malfoy no lo soportaba, Sirius menos, era un odio mutuo.

De entre dos baúles la fugitiva por fin salió, parecía todo menos "amiga de la familia" y menos de los Malfoy que prácticamente habían grabado en su puerta 'Prohibido la entrada: sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre, gente divertida y animales' Casualmente él seguía entrando.

-Gracias en verdad me salvaste – hizo una par de señales hacia la puerta y unos ademanes imitando a Malfoy que le robaron una sonrisa – Ah ahí esta –señalo su sonrisa – no estás enojado, bueno gracias – señal de paz y salió tan rápido como entro, su mirada se quedo fija por más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero el ahorita tenía que ocuparse en otras cosas, como la manera de fastidiar a su familia solo un poco más.

El cabello negro de la chica volaba por los pasillos, Lily tuvo que moverse para dejarla pasar y que no la tirara y acabo en brazos de Severus, su amigo de la infancia, con quien había venido muy emocionada al colegio – Demasiada emoción – y sus ojos verdes brillaron, este era un mundo nuevo donde no tendría que estar escuchando las constantes quejas de su hermana.

-Demasiada – acido, frio incluso con ella no podía dejar su personalidad atrás, aunque verla así como una niña que acaba de abrir su regalo de navidad lo embelesaba más de lo que él se podía permitir.

Entraron a un compartimiento vacio y acomodaron sus pertenencias para después sentarse a platicar, Snape se esforzaba pues quería mantener a Lily interesada, sabía que una vez dentro del colegio no sería el único que le hablara de magia, tenían que estar en la misma casa, rezaba, se encomendaba a Merlin y todos aquellos grandes magos y suplicaba…

-Slytherin la mejor casa del colegio – James quien ya había encontrado con quien platicar, Onen un chico de segundo de la casa de Gryffindor cazador del equipo de quidditch, iba con el pasando despreocupado, moviendo su cabello de sus ojos miel se detuvo frente al compartimiento y vio a los chicos hablando, arqueo la ceja incrédulo y se dirigió a su compañero de platica.

-Si yo quedo en Slytherin tendré que irme del castillo – y esta vez se dirigió a Lily y Severus - Yo iré a Gryffindor, donde residen los valientes, como mi papá – Orgullos siguió platicando con Onen y se metió una rana de chocolate a la boca antes de que se escapara.

Severus bufo y cerro de manera brusca la puerta, eso era exacto lo que quería evitar, la curiosidad de Lily por otra casa que no fuera la de él, ella debía desearlo con las mismas fuerzas para que aun, siendo muggle, el sombre la pusiera en la casa verde y plata.

No ningún cuatro ojos, flacucho y de mente corta le iba a sembrar la semilla de la duda, no el tenia aun tiempo para contarle maravillas sobre Slytherin.

-Supongo que es solo suerte no crees Sev? – suspiro – Es solo suerte

No, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, no podría dejarlo a algo tan vago como la suerte, la maldita suerte no podía quitarle lo único valioso que tenia.

-Uno hace su suerte Lily, uno lucha por ella

Lily se encogió de hombros y salió del compartimiento para ponerse su uniforme conteniendo la emoción de la llegada y viendo de reojo al chico de los lentes, Gryffindor sonaba bien si se decía con ese ahincó. Gryffindor sonaba a hogar.


	2. El sabor de un secreto

**Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben nada es mío todo de JK y WB. Sin finalidad de lucro, los nuevos personajes esos sí, míos míos míos XD Bueno empezamos…con nervios por introducir a un nuevo personaje, dejen reviews se agradecen. **

El sabor de un secreto ~

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Better locke it in your pocket, take this one to the grave [The Pierces] _

_Remus~_

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? – el pequeño niño sentado frente a él había pasado ya rato observándolo

-Mucho ¿Gustas? – y de su bolsillo saco una barra mas y la extendió, Peter dudaba en tomarla, no habían sido precisamente un dechado de amabilidad con el pero _Parece amable_ y eso lo conforto, la tomo la abrió con algo más que prisa y comió.

Remus sonrió por lo bajo, parecía una ardilla que comía, unía sus dos manos para tomarla y mordía en pequeñas porciones, no había visto hacer eso a nadie más, pero bueno bien debía recordarse que no tenía muchos amigos que digamos _No tengo amigos a decir verdad _ él seguía en su propio chocolate, no sabiendo cómo sacar conversación _Pero al demonio ahí voy _ y se sintió valiente, cuando estaba por presentarse alguien más entro y se sentó junto a él.

Si había pensado en eso, en conocer niñas, las había conocido y tratado en el colegio muggle al que había asistido pero ninguna le había hablado, tuvo su faceta de "Las niñas son odiosas" ya para cuando dejaron de ser odiosas el "Soy un licántropo" fue lo que le impidió acercarse, agregando su timidez y jamás consiguió un hola, pero este sería el camino a la diferencia, si hoy en el tren camino a su nueva vida el diría el primer hola o eso creía.

-Hola – dijo Peter con la boca aun llena de chocolate _Tiene mas agallas que yo _y se lo reconoció aceptando ser el segundo en presentarse.

-Remus – quería ser amable, mostrar el lado de un niño de once años de verdad, no un lobo disfrazado de niño que iría a un colegio de interno _Suena horrible cuando se dice_ así se reprendió, no debía pensar así pero por alguna extraña razón nunca dejaba de pensarlo así.

-Olivia Marie Montage, todo está lleno y en mi compartimiento había unos chicos hablando de quidditch – sonreía mientras acomodaba su bolsa de mano y se sentaba con ellos, sonriendo educadamente, a Remus le gusto eso, la candencia de sus palabras, parecían bailar en el ambiente.

-No hay problema, aquí no hay platica de quidditch… o de algo – Habían viajado por cuarenta minutos y el no había cruzado palabra con su compañero _Antisocial _pero ese era exactamente su carácter.

-¿No te gusta el quidditch? – _Ni ese ni otro deporte_ Y por primera vez Remus quería impresionar, quería decir lo correcto, interesarla – No, no soy bueno en los deportes – Y ahí la perdió, lo supo al verla bajar la mirada y sonreír una vez mas mientras sacudía su falda de pelusas inexistentes, pero se volvió hacia él una vez más – Siempre hay algo más interesante que hacer… - La platica partió de ahí y no podía recordar cuándo es que había hablado tanto.

Remus carga un secreto, un secreto de luna, algo que duele cuando la luna toma control de la noche y lo hace su más fiel súbdito, un secreto que cree que nadie debe enterarse, algo que en un colegio donde estas encerrado y compartes habitación suena algo imposible, pero que él lo hará posible, Hogwarts para el significa la oportunidad de ser algo similar a lo normal.

Sentirse como pinocho cuando el hada azul lo convierte en un niño de verdad es poco en comparación a como el se siente, es una felicidad que no puede controlar o medir aunque le gusta estar en control de todo, pero por el momento disfrutaría el viaje y la compañía y dejara que todo buen sentimiento que alberga su alma en este momento baile alrededor de él.

Chocolate, ese era el sabor de la felicidad, el sabor con el que relacionaba las mañanas después de una mala luna, el beso de su madre en su frente, las palabras de aliento y las miradas de amor, el chocolate significaba felicidad en una forma que ni el mismo podría explicar, algo comestible, que podía derretirse y aun así conservaba el mismo sabor y el mismo sentimiento.

Todo comenzó el día en que Greyback se había fijado en Remus, un niño en un columpio en una tarde de invierno, se mecía constantemente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos una canción de una estación de radio muggle, tarareaba, se mecía, cerraba los ojos ante el gélido aire, posaba las puntas de sus zapatos en la nieve solo para impulsarse más, hacia agua la boca, calentaba el invierno y el hombre lobo de relamió los labios en espera.

Niños, esa era su especialidad y su más grande crimen pasaba los días trazando el camino que en luna llena seguiría y esa tarde, horas antes de la luna llena estaba ahí, viéndolo, esperando, cazando con la mirada era cuestión de un segundo, un segundo en el que su madre volteara al lado incorrecto, que diera un par de paso mas lejos, unas horas y el sueño estaría cumplido.

Dulce, olia dulce cuando despertó de esa pesadilla, porque después de todo tanta maldad no podría existir y menos para un niño de tan solo cinco años, Remus abrió sus ojos a su nueva realidad con el rostro de su madre sollozando y un poco de chocolate sobre la almohada.

_Lucius~_

Agridulce, siempre era agridulce, cada palabra cada oración desde aquel momento para Lucius no había otro sabor, el sabor de un secreto, de un secreto que había derrumbado la muralla de su frio corazón con el parpadear de unas largas pestañas que resguardaban unos ojos azules.

Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, verano, Londres muggle, el sol quemaba y su padre caminaba demasiado deprisa para su gusto, mezclándose entre muggles que de vez en cuando los volteaban a ver, por supuesto que no había muchos hombres con largas capas caminando por ahí y a Lucius le gustaba la atención, incluso de aquellos que sentía inferiores.

Los muggles se transportaban en automóviles que de mágico no tenían nada, todos andaban de prisa como si tuvieran algo en verdad importante que hacer, se le hacía imposible que hubieran logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Había algo en esa vida que por más que la rechazaba le hacía preguntarse que mas había, que mas podía encontrar, si había algo que descubrir… ella.

Ella de quien Abraxas una vez que empezó a hablar sencillamente no pudo _Tan especial_ Pensaba con rencor _Tan bonita_ Se lo había mencionado mas de lo necesario _Tan parecida a mi_ Y eso, justamente eso fue lo que mas dolió, lo que la hizo odiarla solo de escuchar su nombre, de saber que cuando su padre no llegaba a casa a tiempo o iba de "viaje" era por estar con ella.

_-Por fin… _

La casa era enorme, esperaba otra cosa, algo más discreto algo acorde a las palabras de su padre pero no, era Abraxas y el no escatimaba por mas privada que fuera la situación, un enorme jardín rodeaba la casa, le recordaba a Malfoy Manor y ese sabor se extendió por su garganta hasta causar acidez, fue el leve empujón por la espalda lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y seguir a su padre iba dispuesto a todo menos a obedecer, había accedido a ir solo con el propósito de ir de vuelta a su casa y contárselo a su madre, odiaba la idea de que todo dentro de esa casa fuera una copia de la suya propia y odiaba aun mas el hecho de que alguien, ella, esa, pudiera quitarle su lugar.

Una joven abrió _Acaso no hay elfos que hagan ese trabajo_ y los hizo pasar a una salita _Muggles_ Todo, absolutamente todo era muggle, pensó que eso lo tranquilizaría pero no ¿acaso eso era lo que su padre buscaba? Esa vida tan _Mediocre _no podía creerlo.

-En un momento señor – y con una leve reverencia se aleje perdiéndose en las escaleras, Lucius se cruzo de brazos y dibujo una mueca en su rostro, estaba de mal humor y ya no podía evitarlo, era denigrante que su padre haya engañado a su madre con una mujer que vive como muggle _Una traidora a la sangre _Seguramente como bruja era muy buena, no encontraba otra manera de haber _Atrapado_ si esa era la palabra que buscaba, había atrapado a su padre.

Fue algo parecido a perderse, si es que en algún momento hubiera buscado una manera de explicarlo, no era tan pequeña como se la habían descrito, era de la edad perfecta si es que había algo así, cuando la vio caminar presurosa hacia ellos y se detuvo así, justo frente a el, sonriéndole y batiendo sus pestañas Lucius supo que jamás podría odiarla, que no quería odiarla y lo demás es historia.


	3. Freshmen

**Disclaimer:** No – checando – nop, nada mio todo de JK y WB hahahaha ya aclaramos que de comediante me muero de hambre, así que continuemos.

Los chicos apenas se están conociendo entre si y conociéndose a si mismos, no todo salió como querían pero las fichas de este juego apenas se están acomodando.

No dejes de leernos y se agradecen los reviews *-*

"Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell"

_Highway to hell~_

No, no podía creer que la vida fuese así de injusta, cerro sus ojos un momento, aliso su cabello entre sus dedos, su negro y brilloso cabello, quería pensar que era un mal sueño, no, eso se quedaba corto era una pesadilla una muy vivida y llena de colores demasiado brillantes y sonrisas de mocosos estúpidos.

Los cerró aun más fuerte, casi haciéndose daño, queriendo regresar unas horas atrás con Lily, en el tren donde aun estaban juntos, donde aun todo permanecía como había sido estos últimos años, dolía pero dolio mas abrirlos y verla caminar dos mesas adelantes y con él, con el prepotente cuatro ojos engreído del tren, el de _Gryffindor, _esa frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado con la voz _Ridícula_ del sombrero. Su cabello rojo brillante ahora se posaba sobre sus hombres después de haber saltado graciosamente del taburete ese, donde el sombrero _Idiota_ acababa de arruinar su vida. Ese día marco todo, ese día lo perdió todo.

James la vio pasar junto a él, cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo _Enloqueceremos _ no entendía de que hablaba pero después de un rato cuando comenzó a llamar jóvenes al azar en lugar de la lista enloquecer parecía algo divertido, y cuando el sombrero poso la cabeza de Lily, James suspiro porque sabía que en ninguna otra niña quedaría _Perfecto _y justo después de eso ella fue a sentarse a su lado, James nunca había sentido algo igual, bueno si había sentido el bochorno recorrerlo en el callejón Diagon cuando esa bruja le ofreció su escoba de quidditch, algo parecido sintió desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, y fue así como lo supo, ella seria su novia "Un día" solo necesitaba la jugada perfecta, el debía tener una novia así, que despertara bochornos y nublara la vista, una novia así encajaba perfecto en sus planes de gloria "Oh Lily" y su mente se quedo perdida ahí, en ese cabello rojo.

Estaba nerviosa, ser el centro de atención no era exactamente algo que le gustara, aun no sabia que esperar y con gran tristeza vio a Severus irse a sentar allá, donde todo pinta verde y plata, donde te miran por encima del hombro, paso una mano nerviosa por su falda, arrugas? No por supuesto que no, solo nerviosismo del primer día.

_Lo desee_ Eso fue lo primero que quiso decirle al chico junto a ella _Escuche tus palabras y lo desee _pero fue el silencio parecía la mejor opción pues había algo en el que la perturbaba, era arrogancia escondida detrás de las gafas y el flequillo y ella no iba a jugar un juego así, se alejo un poco, algo que no se viera tan notorio pero lo hizo por que eso que estaba despertando en ella era algo parecido a lo que su hermana siempre mencionaba cuando veía al gordo vecino de dos calles abajo y Lily no quería ser Petunia y caer rendida ante el encanto del primero que le sonriera. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo con un solo niño, alguien que cuando la veía solo había bondad y amabilidad, aunque ahora allá, es aquella mesa todo se viera diferente.

Hola soy James – No volteo aunque era obvio que el saludo iba dirigido a ella – Potter, James Potter -nombre acompañado de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y algo de encanto _No, Lily no, encanto no_ Había visto algo así en el cine, en las películas que su madre siempre las llevaba a ver, esas sonrisas en la que la protagonista cae a los brazos de un intrépido galán, pero aquí no había ni protagonista ni galán _No hay galán, ningún galán ningún Clark Gable y el viento no se esta llevando nada _– James aquí y allá quien? – Y era insistente, por fin se decidió a voltear fingiendo estar muy entretenida con un bizcocho – Lily, aquí Lily – se recrimino por seguirle el juego _Por que no dijiste solo Lily Evans y ya? _

-Lily Evans

Sencillo, electrizante y esos ojos verdes, era un verde que jamás había conocido, eran el mejor verde y si no fuera porque su casa a la que tanto había deseado pertenecer le había impuesto el rojo en ese momento seria capaz de levantarse y ponerse una bufanda Slytherin solo para sentir un poco de ese verde cerca _Aberrante _ Y alucinante al mismo, con el tenedor atrapo un rollito de jamón y se lo metió a la boca mientras la Profesa McGonagall pedía silencio.

Eso de esperar no se le daba, la paciencia no se le daba, estar quieto mucho menos y por alguna razón podía escuchar la voz de Walburga en su mente repetir una y otra vez "Hazme Orgullosa" No el no estaba ahí para hacer orgulloso a nadie que no fuera a el mismo, necesitaba concentrarse, sacar a _Esa Perra…esa… esa… _

Sirius Black – era la tercera vez que la profesora mencionaba su nombre, la tercera vez y todos se quedaron callados _Enfócate Sirius_ se repetía en las tres zancadas que le tomo llegar al banquillo, se saco las gafas y le guiño el ojo a la profesara, causándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas, se sabía causante de eso, siempre lo supo y estaba dispuesto a conquistar a un sombrero para que le diera un destino propio, aunque todos en ese comedor pensaran "Slytherin" él pensaba otra cosa, algo diferente, lo que fuera, lo que el sombrero quisiera menos eso, el pensaba…

-Gryffindor – murmullos, miradas de confusión no era posible "Sirius Black" "El primogénito" "El heredero" acaba de romper una tradición Black, algo que muchos consideraban sagrado, eterno, perpetuo, y el lo estaba haciendo con una sonrisa en los labios y mucha actitud.

Si pudiera rememorar ese día se podría decir que justo en ese momento muchas niñas perdieron las bragas por Sirius Black, otras dirían que fue al primer batazo que le dio a la quaffle o esa mirada enloquecida cuando salía bien librado de su última gamberrada, sigue siendo un misterio.

-Gracias Merlin – y con una gallardía recién adquirida y una seguridad que espantaba hasta al gigante mas valiente, no, no Hagrid, pero algún relativo posiblemente, bajo los escalones para encontrarse frente a frente con su destino y por fin se pudo relajar y poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el de las gafas babea literalmente por una pelirroja que tenía a su lado y donde estaba el otro? El modosito, eso de poner apodos con facilidad era una característica Black, de las pocas de las que podía sentirse orgulloso, aun no pasaba, con esa facha de nerdo come libros lo mandaría a Huff sin pensarlo, Sirius se entretenía haciendo conjeturas sobre la gente que había visto en el tren cuando volvió a verla "La amiga de Malfoy" esperaba tuviera un nombre mejor que ese, pues en definitiva lo relacionado con Malfoy le provocaba vomito imparable por días enteros.

Detrás del nerdo, también debería poner atención a su nombre, no podía toparse con el y decirle nerdo, bueno de poder podía, de que fuera algo que quisiera hacer estaba por verse, ahí con el cabello recogido estaba "La amiga de Malfoy" muy quieta _¿Cómo puede estar tan quieta?_ Viendo a los demás pasar sin siquiera voltear a ver hacia la mesa de a lado, su mirada se concentraba en el banquillo y en el sombrero, se mordía el labio casualmente _¿Por qué pongo tanta atención?_ Debía ser algo parecido a la curiosidad podía ser que solo quería distraerse del hambre que tenia, esperaba que acabaran rápido, solo había bizcochos en la mesa y ni los de las cuatro mesas eran suficientes para él.

Un suspiro y la voz del sombrero fue lo que escucho y después aplausos de la casa que lo estaba recibiendo, se sentía ligeramente decepcionado pero guardo eso muy dentro de el y sonrió algo forzado cuando fue recibido en su mesa, volteo a ver una vez mas a la chica del tren, Slytherin era algo obvio, algo que el había pensado desde el momento en que la vio, regreso su mirada a la sus manos que tamborileaban en la mesa casi sin notarlo mientras los últimos alumnos pasaban a la selección, parecía no terminar.

-Let me take down cause i'm going to strawberry field, nothing is real –era incontrolable y causa de sus problemas en el colegio muggle donde estudiaba, cantaba sin dares cuanta a veces tarareaba o silbaba, lo que fuera siempre acaba siendo la burla de la clase, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo fue por una voz a dos personas de él que estaba cantando… con el.

-And nothing to hang out about…strawberry field forever…A mi también me gustan los Beatles

Nada de burlas, ni señalamientos embarazosos, no nada de eso solo una chica cantando con el y hablándole, Hogwarts era demasiado amable para ser el primer día, tomo aire hasta sentir que sus pulmones se hinchaban y lo soltó con lentitud.

-Culpable

James que estaba entre comer y seguir planeando como conquistar el mundo del quiddicth y a Lily, no pudo evitar escuchar y meterse en la plática.

-Ustedes son del otro lado del mundo – un poco de pan, algo de jugo de calabaza y James seguía viendo en dirección a Lily de vez en cuando.

-Solo Londres – Georgiana se había soltado el cabello una vez mas, Sirius lo advirtió pero decidió seguir sin darle importancia, cuando la vio venir hacia su mesa no podía creer que "La amiga de Malfoy" quien por fin ya tenía nombre, fuera a la misma casa que el, seguro ese día el sombrero había estado fumando porro antes de la selección _Bendito Porro_ Y estaba platicando y cantando en la mesa con un chico _El Nerdo _luego un chico mas se incluyo en la conversación, jamás lo aceptaría, como la emoción de estar en Gryffindor, o la expectación de su nueva vida y el placer de imaginar la cara de Walburga cuando se enterara.

-El lado del mundo sin magia – respondió James

-El lado del mundo con Beatles – defendió su punto Remus

-En todos lados hay magia – Lily comento en un suspiro, este era un viaje completamente diferente al que siempre pensó que tendría.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – James sin dejar de verla, era demasiado bochorno para un niño de once años.

-Lo importante es que hay mujeres en las dos partes - Sin querer se había ido acercando poco a poco hasta estará cerca de los demás, Sirius a diferencia de James que veía una sola mujer, el quería todas, y en especial a las que no eran de su familia.

Risas, carcajadas, anécdotas e historias de infancia fueron compartidas en la mesa, en ese momento nadie sabía cual sería su camino ni como iría la vida después de esa cena…


	4. Todo en una maleta

**Disclaimer:** _Empiezo a quererlos como míos, saben? Los preciosos pjs de J.K Rowling pero bueno eso es por que jugar con ellos es muy divertido._

_Los años han pasado, ya no son los niñitos asustados y emocionados que entraron a Hogwarts pensando que todo era gloria y fama, cuando uno va creciendo los problemas van creciendo con uno y mas si te gusta la chica de tu mejor amigo, pero como saberlo si a el le gustan todas las chicas? _

**"Suddenly I See"**

Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm

**Everything is a suitcase~ **

Fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los días se van así de rápido cuando te estás divirtiendo, Remus doblaba un suéter mas, nunca eran suficientes para el invierno en Hogwarts "Tercer año ya" pensaba con nostalgia, como es que habían pasado dos años desde que por primera vez estuvo en ese gran comedor y fue puesto en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, las cosas habían cambiado? Oh si, todo había cambiado ese primer día no fue nada en comparación a todo lo que paso desde entonces.

-Una bufanda…¿Dónde está? – Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con esa habitación que poco a poco había ido adquiriendo la personalidad que Remus había formado, si bien la licantropía seguía siendo su pequeño secreto ya no era lo que movía su mundo, era algo de lo que encargarse cada luna llena, banderines, posters de películas de verano, unas bolas de nieve, regalos de Lily de la ultima navidad, fotos, discos de vinil por aquí y allá y ahí sobre la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara había una foto de este verano, podía reconocer ese cabello negro en cualquier lugar, a lo lejos a kilómetros, la gran sonrisa y sus ojos.

¿Dónde está? – en las gavetas ya vacías no estaba, tendría que haberla dejado por la casa pero no, el estaba seguro de que ahí estaba, no debía importarle, era una simple bufanda ¿no? Una bufanda…la que ella estaba usando el día que por primera vez platicaron, llego a sentarse a la mesa de enfrente con una pila de libros que apenas si podía dar unos pasos, era menudita, no parecía tener mucha fuerza pero el ya sabía que eso solo era un engaño, habían cruzado palabras después de haber cantado en la cena, pero nada que forjara una gran amistad, ambos tenían clases iguales pero actividades diferentes y Remus se amigo rápidamente de Lily, la razón? Aun no la sabe, es más fácil ser amigo de una chica que sabes de antemano que no te interesara.

Aunque a veces James se pusiera pesado, Remus disfrutaba mucho de estar con Lily y a veces desviar la mirada por si ella andaba ahí, una tarde Lily se ofreció de voluntaria para trabajar en la biblioteca personal del profesor Dumbledore, abría ciertas plazas cada año y solo algunos estudiantes eran admitidos, Remus nunca lo intento, no estaba interesado en ello…aun no.

Movió la silla con su pie, agilidad de una jugadora de quidditch que aparte esta en el coro y desaparece la mayor parte del tiempo, y dejo que todos los libros se dispersaran por la mesa, saco varios pergaminos y varias plumas y tintas, las uso frente a ella, saco un pasador, Merlín sabe de dónde _Mujeres tan difícil de entender _y sostuvo su cabello en un solo lugar, doblo las piernas sobre la silla y abrió un libro y se puso a anotar, como era posible que se quedara tan quieta, había dejado de hacer sus deberes tenía ya rato, la visión era demasiado buena, tardo en notarlo había pasado mucho tiempo platicando a escondidas con Olive que había olvidado a ver a las demás niñas, hasta que claro Sirius la señalo.

Sirius siempre señalaba y decía en forma de petición "Quiero" y ese quiero era más que nada una súplica a sí mismo para darse gusto, llevaba dándose gusto desde el segundo día de clases, Remus a veces, solo a veces le gustaría ser como él, un poquito más audaz sin claro ser el que se olvida del nombre de las chicas al siguiente día, no Remus tendría un poco mas de tacto de cuidado, claro si fuera como Sirius o James quien pese a sus muy vanos esfuerzos con Lily no dejaba ir una oportunidad con alguna que otra chica.

El había besado una chica en toda su vida, fue al inicio del segundo año cuando decidió después de pensarlo dos meses robarle un beso a su amiga secreta, Olive era diferente de las otras chicas de Slytherin demasiado amable para el emblema de la serpiente, demasiado tierna para la casa verde y plata, ella no encajaba y aun así la veías junto a ellos y parecía tan igual, caminaba erguida, movía su cabello rubio con demasiada confianza y de vez en cuando regalaba una sonrisa y un guiño hacia el, algo que nadie percibía, que era de ellos.

Cuando lo hizo vinieron todos los demás besos de su vida, pero siempre a escondidas, Sirius decía que lo envidiaba por que las relaciones prohibidas "Son lo mejor" James decía que lo envidiaba por que "Besas a la chica que más te gusta" y suspiraba melancólico por que Lily no le daba ni el saludo y Petter decía que lo envidiaba "Por que ya había besado a una chica" el no se quejaba, no podía quejarse por que le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado pero un día, alguien, nunca sabrán con certeza quien, aunque Sirius dijo "Seguro ese Quejicus que siempre anda metiendo la grasa de su cabello en todo" comenzó el rumor del romance y Olive decidió alejarse, Remus la dejo ir, por que a pesar de toda la nueva confianza recién adquirida aun "Su secreto" siempre pesaba y no siempre creía que merecía una vida "Normal"

Sin Lily, sin Olive y con el entrenamiento de Quiddicth Remus obtenía al día dos horas de libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, pero siempre acababa en la biblioteca, había nuevos libros, muchos que el había recomendado y siempre había ese rincón casi al final y esa mesa que podría decirse era suya y entonces la vio llegar y una hora después a Sirius señalándola.

-Tú – venia hecho una furia pero eso no la inmuto lo cual hizo que se enojara aun mas

-¿Yo? – y jugaba, con el mal humor de su amigo mientras la bibliotecaria decía un estruendoso SHHHHH

-No me digas que estar hundida entre libros es mas importante que IR AL QUIDDICTH – un shhh mas enérgico pero eso parecía incitar mucho mas a Sirius de su reclamo.

-Como supiste que estaba ahí? – Remus quería reírse, por supuesto que Sirius jamás contaría sobre cierto mapa, su tarea extra durante todo su segundo año y su mano derecha a la hora de hacer algunas travesuras y ciertos escapes a Hogsmeade.

-Ese no es el punto – tenía su dedo casi rozando por su nariz y Remus pensó que veía algo mas en su mirada "¿interés?" no Sirius no se interesaba por ninguna chica él solo "Deseaba" lo había explicado un montón de veces en apenas dos años - ¡¿Por qué faltaste?

-Estoy … castigada – Georgiana puso una cara de frustración combinada con algo de pena, un ligero rubor por sus mejillas – Se me olvido entregar un deber de Aritmancia y ahora debo estar aquí haciendo un ensayo hasta – mueve el dedo de Sirius hacia el reloj – dentro de dos horas.

¿Se dio por vencido? Sirius nunca se daba por vencido pero esta vez se dio media vuelta refunfuñando algo y se perdió de la vista y entonces Remus se levanto de su silla y se fue a sentar junto a ella.

-Remus – cejo fruncido y mirada de sorpresa

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Desesperadamente, viste como me grito? Ni mi madre me grita así – una sonrisa – estoy bien gracias, créelo o no, le entiendo.

-No lo decía por eso, es mucho para tan poco tiempo

-Ah, solo son dos libros, los demás son por placer – Levanto una copia de Mi vida como muggle de Daisy Hookum

-¿No te mata de risa? – ¿_Qué es eso? Qué clase de expresión es esa?_ Remus mantenía la sonrisa pero estaba sumamente nervioso, como era posible que Sirius teniéndola tan a la mano nunca haya querido pues… echarle mano _Mejor _

-Es divertido, los magos a veces se pierden con facilidad en el mundo muggle

Dos horas se fueron muy rápido, ni siquiera estaba seguro que hubieran pasado y cuando ella se levanto y metió sus pergaminos a su mochila, el lo supo estaba por decirle que cenaran juntos pero entonces Mildred se interpuso entre ellos.

Por dato cultural y por las múltiples burlas de sus amigos, Mildred Mondrignom era su acosadora personal, no era fea, el nunca se expresaría de esa manera de una chica solo que "No era su tipo" tan alta como él, delgada que a veces Petter se preguntaba como el aire no se la llevaba y todos se reían, y sus trenzas, por Merlín, se preguntaba si se las hacia todos los días, su cabello era largo, castaño con ciertos tonos de rubio que habían aparecido de la nada en el verano y sus frenillos, su padre, muggle, era dentista "La ortodoncia muggle era muy cruel" más risas, donde Remus estaba ella aparecía de la nada, era peor que Mirtle o un fantasma.

Georgiana entendió que estorbaba y se despidió de ambos con efusividad, cuando Remus levanto la bufanda que había dejado sobre la silla, ella se encogió de hombros "Quédatela" y con la misma salió de la biblioteca, tuvo que aguantar 30 minutos de Mildred diciéndole como le extraño en la sala común y que unos críos de primero se habían golpeado y revolcado hasta aterrizar en la chimenea llenándose de hollín, respondió con monosílabos, como siempre, se rio las veces que creyó necesario, como siempre y después se disculpo para huir, como siempre.

Ahí estaba, como había llegado a su cama? La tomo rápidamente, como era posible que a su edad y siendo un chico se apenara hasta de pensar en masturbarse, todos los chicos lo hacían, sus amigos lo hacían en el mismo cuarto donde dormían y el aun sentía pena, la doblo rápidamente pronto era hora de ir a tomar el tren.


	5. Sin tiempo

**Disclaimer:** _No no no los hijos de J.K. Rowling ya son mios también ;) sabia que esto pasaría D= pero bueno es que disfruto mucho de escribir sobre ellos, espero que les guste y dejen nice reviews, son mi aliciente._

Sunday Morning~

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do ~ And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew ~ That someday it would lead me back to you~

Running out of time~

Si tenia que escucharla una vez mas tendría que meter la cabeza al horno y aun así sabia que los gritos de Walburga seguirían retumbando en sus oídos, James se hacia el que no entendía y se ponía rojo cada vez que esa mujer de ojos desorbitados y mirada asesina se dirigía hacia el, maldito Sirius y sus ideas de irse juntos, maldito Sirius y sus ideas de pegarle la almohada a Regulus antes de irse al colegio, habría que llevarse ese pegamento para darle la bienvenida a los de Slytherin _Maldito Sirius _No podía perderse a Lily en el trayecto y verla caminar por los pasillos con su lechuza a cuestas y el se ofrecería a ayudarla, puede que este año dijera que si, este año dirá que si a menos que no la escuche por que Walburga Black tenía como meta dejarlo sordo y el maldito Sirius tenia las botas sobre la mesa y se rascaba la panza y se reía.

-Sirius ya vámonos

-Tenemos tiempo Potter

-Pero Lily…

-Lily quien?

-Vete al demonio

-Relájate en unos cinco minutos se le ira el efecto y podremos irnos

-Es la última vez que vengo a tu casa –mentira, si Sirius se lo pedía seguramente volvería a ir.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se reacomodo en la silla, sus baúles estaban en la puerta, la lechuza de James que estaba oficialmente sorda y sus escobas de quiddicht parecían que se querían ir volando de ahi, James veía el reloj moverse y saber que llegarían tarde cuando por fin Walburga vino con un Regulus de mejilla roja y mirada desafiante y humillada, Sirius el muy cabrón se boto una carcajada y James casi pudo sentir venir el Avada de las mirada de Walburga atravesar a Sirius pero, si algo le importaba a la Sra. Black era el que dirán y los Potter, magos d sangre pura conocidos y respetados en la sociedad mágica no iban a ser los que dijeran algo sobre los castigos que imponía.

Sonrió de esas sonrisas que hielan y James en lugar de sonreír se hizo para atrás, era la sonrisa de la muerte, el no le temía a caerse de su escoba por tomar la snitch, ni a que Lily lo siguiera rechazando, porque claro ella un día caería, o a indigestarse de pay de calaba con zarzamoras ni al sauce boxeador que casi le rompe la cara por irse a fumar un porro, que obviamente Sirius le dio, y dejarlo prendido en una de sus ramas, no, el no le teme a nada de eso pero Walburga Black era la representación de todos sus miedos y esa sonrisa se acababa de convertir en su peor pesadilla.

James estaba acostumbrado a una madre sobreprotectora que lloraba cada verano al verlo partir, que cocinaba en exceso cada invierno y que lo llevaba a Londres cada primavera, eso era su madre y la amaba y la apreciaba mas, cuando tenía que ver los ojos del demonio que hacía pasarse por la mamá de Sirius las veces que a el se le ocurría invitarlo a su casa, incomodo y doloroso pero compadecía a su amigo que tenía que pasar tres largos meses con ella en las puertas del infierno, ojala Remus estuviera ahí, tendría con alguien coherente con quien conversar y aparte le contaría de las visitas que le había hecho a Lily en el verano, el próximos verano el iría a verla y nada lo detendría, Remus no tenía que ser el único que fuera a visitarla y aunque le juro que no le gustaba y James quería creerle, era su amigo y si decía que no le gustaba el creería o al menos intentaría.

-Crees que Remus y Lily…

-Ahh cállate Potter es muy temprano para empezar…

-El día que te guste – pero se detuvo – el día en que aceptes que te gusta cierta jugadora de quidditch…

-Me gustan todas las jugadoras de quidditch.

-Cínico.

-Marica.

-Dirás enamorado…

-No, marica.

Usaron un traslador, James hubiera querido ver Londres en su camino hacia la estación, pero se guardo sus comentarios para evitarse seguir teniendo pesadillas con la "mama" de su amigo.

Sirius se abrió dos botones de la camisa, su madre con la varita se los había abotonado tres veces ya, pero al llegar a la estación estaba tan ocupada de no chocar con muggles y que su "nena guapa" fuera caminando recto que la batalla de los botones quedo en segundo término. De vez en vez veía a James retorcerse como lagartija, su madre en verdad le aterraba, sabía que lo molestaría con esto por largo tiempo, le pediría a Peter que lo ayudara y a Remus también, en esto iba cuando la vio salir de la nada, con su madre tan parecida y diferente al mismo tiempo, Walburga hizo una mueca.

Si había algo que su madre odiaba era a los traidores a la sangre y la familia de Georgiana era una muy conocida por ese hecho, todos sabían o al menos eso había dicho su padre en alguna comida, como Alethana había abandonado a su familia para trabajar con muggles y casarse con ese músico ama muggles "De nada les servía su sangre si no están dispuestos a honrarla" y sintió la mirada de su padre en el.

Noto como su madre disminuía el paso con tal de no tener que saludarlos, al fin y al cabo era un miembro del ministerio y era su deber como una Black era saludar pero prefirió cambiar el camino solo para acercarse a saludar a otros miembros del Ministerio que iban con una chica rubia, alta, delgada y de gran porte le sonrió por lo bajo y Walburga aprovecho para presentar a su "princesa" por supuesto que un buen matrimonio era lo que buscaba cada vez que veía una familia "Casadera" mientras platicaban los tres chicos solo intercambiaban miradas delatadoras que solo Sirius, Olive y James entendían, después de unos minutos se despidieron para seguir su camino.

Fue inercia, el voltear hacia ella y a ver como esos chicos muggles le sonreían al pasar _Perdedores _y ella sonreía para todos y para nadie y eso no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir agruras y nauseas y odiaba que sonriera a los demás aunque sabía que nunca sonreía para nadie en especial _Ni para ti Sirius _

-Hablando de quidditch – el tono de James acompañado de su codazo seria algo que le haría pagar mas tarde.

-No estábamos hablando de quidditch idiota

El codazo de James y la dirección de su mirada no fueron desapercibidos para Regulus que esperaba la manera de vengarse por lo de la almohada.

-Mira que es verdad, júntate con escoria y escoria serás – Sirius le hubiera asestado el puño en la cara pero solo sonrió de lado.

-Mira que es verdad – y Regulus lo miro con cierta curiosidad – Eres un verdadero idiota.

Antes de poder defenderse Sirius y James se adelantaron ya que este último no quería una escena en plena estación donde las chicas podrían verlo y una de esas chicas podría ser Lily, despedirse y agradecer era lo correcto, lo que la señora Potter se había matado enseñándole pero el solo asintió y huyo lo mas que rápido pudo, Sirius no dejaba de pensar en lo cobarde que James se ponía con su madre, era el ejemplo de que en su casa las cosas eran diferentes _Mejores _el ni siquiera se despidió, su "mami" seguro estaba relamiéndole el cabello a su muñequita y el no tenía estomago para eso.

Allá a lo lejos venían Remus y Peter que seguro se habían encontrado en el camino, últimamente, estos últimos meses contando el verano sus sentimientos hacia Remus se estaban transformando y de vez en vez quería pegarle sin motivo alguno, varias veces pensó en meterle el pie en el comedor o envenenar, ligeramente, su comida y mandarlo a la enfermería aunque el de por si siempre estaba ahí, Sirius sospechaba un apasionado affair con la srita Pomfrey pero Remus seguía diciendo que eran sus defensas bajas, para empezar el no había entendido eso hasta que Peter se lo explico en quiddicth.

La razón era que últimamente siempre estaba rondando a cierta jugadora de quidditch, "su" jugadora de quidditch y sus constantes apariciones en "su" campo en "sus" horas, últimamente Remus no parecía tan tímido como siempre ni tan remilgado, y estrangularlo o aventarle una bludger era poco y lo peor es que "su" jugadora siempre volteaba a verlo y le sonreía y el moría de…celos? Por supuesto que no porque Sirius no siente celos, el los provoca, las chicas incluso las de séptimo sienten celos de la chica en la que el se fije, aunque el gusto le durara unas horas, el solo le molestaba que interrumpieran a "sus" jugadores en "su" entrenamiento.

-Los merodeadores están en tercer año – se regodeo James

-Cuidado chicas – Sirius paso sus brazos por los hombros de Remus y Peter.

-Cuidado Dumbledore – sonrió Peter, volver al colegio era como volver a la vida.

-Cuidado Hogwarts …y nosotros – Remus, siempre tan precavido y aun así tan gamberro como ellos, Sirius quería enojarse pero no podía, era su amigo y ninguna mujer por mas bonita que fuera iba a ser la causa de la perdida de esa amistad.

-Solo de que no nos atrapen – James vio a Lily a lo lejos, platicando con "Pelo graso Snape" prometía ser un buen año, quien dice que este no sería el año del sí.


	6. Aullido Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Un capitulo mas pero este va divido en dos, espero que les guste y ya saben, dejen algún review o comment se les agradece.

_Howl~_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_Still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

**Aullido Part 1**

Sirius dedicaba tiempo para: el quidditch, las chicas, echarse mano, las chicas, el quidditch, mas mano, gamberradas, quidditch, chicas, ilegalidades mas o menos así era la lista de sus prioridades o así la había escrito Peter en una clase de Historia de la Magia y todo era verdad, si acaso le había dicho que le agregara un par de echarse mano pero ese tipo de comentarios era mejor ignorarlos.

Últimamente Sirius había agregado una nueva actividad a su lista, claro está que jamás confesaría que lo estaba haciendo o si lo hacían consciente o inconsciente, pero buscaba la mínima oportunidad de tardar a Georgiana en las practicas o en tener ocupado a Remus con alguna nueva travesura o con los deberes o con lo que se le ocurriera y nadie parecía darse cuenta, bueno nadie más que James pero entre hombres hay códigos no dichos y entre ellos había un juramente sobre un pergamino mágico a medio terminar.

La profesora McGonagall los había puesto a ordenar el equipo de Quidditch y los uniformes, nada de esto tenía que ver con que fueran del equipo se debía a una travesura realizada al equipo de Hufflepuff y cierto tinte amarillo que llevaban dos días en la enfermería tratando de quitar, James se levanto de hombros diciendo que el no fue, Sirius lo imito, Pete dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con el equipo y que si andaba por ahí era solo mera casualidad y Remus negó con esa seriedad suya que a veces espantaba pero la profesora lo sabia así que resto puntos a su propia casa y los separo para hacer "Unos deberes extras" por lo que Peter andaba en las duchas cambiando las toallas y Remus estaba acomodando las escobas.

-¿Lo bueno es que siempre está ocupada no? – James moría de curiosidad y poco sutil como era no pudo llegar a la conversación solo "porque si" así que después de cinco minutos de silencio en los que Sirius encantaba el nombre de un Slytherin en su playera decidió que podían hablar.

-Quien? – Levanto la playera para que viera el nombre en movimiento hasta crear la frase "Idiota"

-Tu sabes – James seguía mal doblando sin prestar mucha atención a la travesura ya antes hecha.

-No tengo la menor idea

-Si no quieres mi consejo…

-Tu consejo? Como para que Jimmy – sarcasmo aparte de la interrupción, ya veía por donde iba esto, la negación – Llevas tres años invitando a Evans a salir y ella sigue con Snape

-No es su novio

-Tu tampoco

-Pero lo seré y su marido también – cuando vio como dejo caer la playera para llevarse los brazos al estomago James le arrojo un par de playeras que había dejado el equipo de Raven tiradas

–Eres un marica Potter

-Tengo sentimientos Black cosa de la que se ah hablado seriamente que careces pero claro ellos no saben lo que yo – El chantaje podía salvarlo de la constante burla de Sirius

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de que hablas?

-De la cazadora de Gryffindor, parece que ya hizo su trabajo y cazo algo más que una quaffle- silencio magistral y una reverencia - Se "cazo" al capitán el equipo.

Momentos como ese Sirius dejaba caer todo el porte bien arreglado que hacía que las chicas cayeran a sus pies entre otros lugares menos mencionables y dejaba que el chiquillo de catorce años diera la cara de vez en cuando.

-Creo que a Remus le gusta- hizo una mueca mas por no mostrar su debilidad que por molestia, esto era algo que le venía pesando desde que iniciaron el curso, algo que dudaba y que lo estaba carcomiendo de la curiosidad.

-Deberías hablar con él – Y Sirius ya iba a replicar James hablo primero – Yo también creo que le gusta pero… – ya no sabía que decir, los dos eran sus amigos y no podía aconsejarle a uno que le robara la chica al otro y viceversa – A lo mejor estaría bien si ninguno se fijara en ella – levanto las cejas que estaba más que escondidas en su flequillo alborotado y aventó unas playeras, estaba harto de doblarlas – Ni siquiera esta tan bonita

-Ves Jimmy ¿Por qué no quiero tus consejos? Aparte de marica…miope

-Es que solo tengo ojos para Lily

-Eso no dijiste la semana pasada que te enrollaste con esa Raven que te hizo ojitos en la mesa

-Extrañaba a Lily – hizo un puchero de fingida inocencia- Y tiene lindos ojos

-Eres un hipócrita Potter

-Solo ando viendo alrededor Sirius, pero no pierdo la meta

-Me enorgullece que aunque has sido rechazado y humillado públicamente aun no pierdas la hombría.

-Ajá… de eso no hablábamos Black – quiso recuperar el hilo de la conversación cuando vieron que Remus y Peter cruzaban el umbral con una cara de fastidio.

-La próxima vez deberíamos tener mas cuidado –Remus busco una banca donde sentarse, la luna estaba cerca y el necesitaba una excusa para poder dejarlos, el cuerpo comenzaba a doler, sus ojos a arder, la luna lo estaba llamando a gritos.

-Al menos ya aceptas que habrá una próxima vez Lupin, no que siempre dices "Esta es la ultima vez" –

-Hahaha es verdad Remus – Peter comenzaba a notar algo raro en el, cansancio tal vez, seguro las escobas habían estado mas pesadas de lo que el suponía, se contento de haber estado en las duchas solo cambiando toallas, pero Peter no era el único que notaba que de vez en vez Remus se ponía de la nada enfermo y se iba a auto hospitalizar a la enfermería por días.

-Es imposible detenerlos – Se sentó en la banca junto a Sirius, encorvado, algo envejecido _Maldita luna_

-Somos imposible de detener

-¿Creen que Lily piense que soy creativo? No olvidemos de quien fue la idea – se señalo y se paro sobre la banca lleno de orgullo.

-Yo creo que Ev…

-Callate Sirius, no arruines mi momento

-Yo… - titubeaba – Yo-yo no me siento bien creo que…

-Iras a la enfermaría – Sirius no disimulo ni por un segundo su sospecha, era demasiado frecuente, demasiado para un niño de catorce años, era demasiado y el olía una mentira, el que era el rey de las mentiras.

-Si – Y de la nada se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo, esos tres chicos frente a él eran lo más parecido a tener hermanos, eran sus amigos y confiaban en él y quisiera corresponderles de la misma manera pero no podía, temía el desprecio, después de haber estado solo sabía que no quería estar así de nuevo, todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades salían a relucir como la luna, el niño de cinco años salía a flote lleno de miedo.

-No te estás sintiendo bien – acuso Sirius

-No del todo – quería levantar la mirada, convencerlo de que no mentía.

-Ok…Remus, nos vemos mañana ve a que la Srita. Pomfrey te ungüente si sabes a lo que me refiero– quería sonar a broma, James y Peter templaron el ambiente con sus risas pero viéndose así de frente sonaba a otra cosa y Remus solo quería desaparecer, que el lobo en el se lo tragara porque Sirius Black acababa de descubrir su mentira.


	7. Aullido Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: La segunda parte del capítulo, inspirado en la misma canción y un amor hacia Remus, que sigue sin ser mío, J.K es su dueña, yo? Una fan que juega. Disfrutenlo! Reviews y comments aceptados.**

_Howl~_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me__  
__I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free__  
__Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart__  
__Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

Aullido Part. 2

A Sirius ya se le había metido en la cabeza que Remus ocultaba algo, y algo grande, tan grande que no era capaz de compartirlo con ellos, no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor y desconfianza, desde el día que les toco compartir habitación y se amigaron los únicos secretos que tenían era para los demás, como el mapa que estaban haciendo, o como lograron que la sala común de Slytherin nevara en plena primavera, o por que el cabello de Malfoy había amanecido negro y el de Snape rubio, esos secretos, sus hechizos, las pociones que inventaban con el único fin de fastidiar a Slytherin y reírse un rato, esos eran los únicos que debían de existir, son los únicos que el iba a permitir.

-Deberíamos seguir con el mapa, a este paso nunca vamos a terminarlo

-James tiene razón, esta semana no hicimos mucho

-Tengo otros planes chicos.

-No Sirius, esta noche no

-No creo que haya otra noche, tiene que ser esta

-La chica que sea puede esperar para mañana

-Sus bragas seguirán cayéndose de la misma manera

-No, esta noche no es una chica

-QUE? – Dijeron al unisonó James y Peter, no podían creer que el terror de las chicas del colegio estuviera quedando con un chico también, aunque si le daban dos minutos mas de pensar si sonaba como algo posible.

-Y ustedes me van a acompañar

-No – James retrocedió y Peter con el – A mi no me arrastras a tus perversiones, por mi queda con chicos, chicas, centauros, ogros pero yo NO voy.

-No nos interesa ver Sirius – Peter estaba por tartamudear – Pe-pero gracias

-Está bien si ahora te van los chicos Sirius pero no nos interesa ver, no te juzgamos amigo – James se disponía a abrazarlo con la solemnidad de un soldado que parte a la guerra cuando Sirius lo empujo.

-Chicos? De que carajo hablan? Aquí el único marica eres tu Potter

-A-acabas de decir que…

-Hablo de Remus, vamos a seguirlo esta noche

-A seguirlo? Pero si esta en la enfermería

-No, el miente pero entiendo que ustedes cabezas huecas nunca se han dado cuenta.

James estaba ligeramente ofendido, si había percatado de las constantes visitas de su amigo al ala oeste del castillo, pero pensar que había una gran mentira detrás de eso, no Remus no era capaz de hacerles algo así, siempre tan prudente, tan serio, tan confiable, James confiaba y no quería traicionar esa confianza.

-Solo estas paranoico Black

-Yo no creo que…

-Créanme – lo que los convenció de seguirlos fue la manera en la que lo dijo, James resoplo el flequillo y Peter se encogió de hombros para seguirle los pasos, la noche estaba por caer, pero aun había suficiente luz para moverse sin choca uno con otro.

-Debimos traer la capa

-Shhh – Justo en la puerta de la enfermería estaba Dumbledore, con su regular tranquilidad hablando con la Srita Pomfrey, no podían escuchar claramente lo que decían pero era obvio que hablaban de Remus.

-Shhh – repitió Sirius frustrado – No puedo escuchar – si se estiraba un poco serian descubiertos, esta era la peor manera de espiar o seguir a alguien, pero si perdía tiempo en ir por la capa o en explicarle a sus amigos cuando llegaran a la enfermería seguramente ya no habría nadie.

**~De cómo Sirius supo que no estaba en la enfermería [FLASHBACK]~**

Había sido la luna antes de las vacaciones de verano, Sirius no entendía los problemas de aritmancia mas bien no tenía interés alguno en entenderlos pero debía pasar finales, Remus se acaba de ir a la enfermería y no había más quien lo ayudara y entonces la vio pasar-

-Evan – Fue imposible no poner cara de coquetería se le venía natural al hablar con chicas

-A volar Black, no tengo tiempo

-Evan se que no somos los mejores amigos…

-No somos amigos – Y se dio la vuelta dejándolo a un palmo de narices

-Diablos, esa mujer tiene carácter – Tendría que ir a buscar a Remus _Maldita Aritmancia para tarados Maldita profesora Malditos exámenes _mientras buscaba que mas maldecir caminaba a paso apresurado hacia la enfermería.

-Se siente bien joven Lupin – Dumbledore? Que carajos hacia ahí? Sirius fue bajando el ritmo de sus pasos hasta quedarse completamente estático frente a una escena que daba mucho que preguntar.

-No Profesor, ya se acerca.

-Bien, esta noche le acompañare después de la cena, le parece?

-Está bien si solo me deja ahí Profesor

-Lupin, hijo – el tono sobreprotector en el director no era algo desconocido para los alumnos de Hogwarts sin embargo había un matiz diferente – No tienes que pasar por esto solo.

-Esta bien profesor, de verdad

Sirius no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y se quedo ahí viendo como se alejaban de la enfermería, después del desconcierto vino el enfado y mucho después la duda.

-Srita Pomfrey, puedo entrar a ver a Remus – la puerta se cerró a la orden de la varita.

-Me temo que no Sirius, pasa mañana tu amiguito seguro estará mejor.

-Solo será un momento, lo juro – quiso sonreír, aunque le costaba, estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-No Sirius, definitivamente hoy – y con algo parecido a la compasión se retiro dejándolo frente a su escritorio.

¿Por qué Remus mentiría? ¿Por qué Dumbledore y la Srita. Pomfrey lo encubrirían? Lo iba a descubrir.

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

Nada de esto se lo había dicho a los demás, primero necesitaba pruebas, y esas estaban a punto de encontrarlas los tres después seguramente le pegaría a Remus para finalmente perdonarlo. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos ¿Qué no?

James no entendía pero estaba callado, asía la sudadera de Sirius con fuerza para no caerse y Peter se había puesto de rodillas, constantemente escuchaban un _Shh _pero todo llegaba muy claro.

-Lo bueno es que te has hecho famoso no, Lupin

-No creo que sea una buena manera de adquirir fama, señor. –Todavía bromeaba el cabrón, Sirius quería salir de su escondite, si es que así podía llamársele a estar agazapados en la esquina de un castillo tras una armadura que bien podría delatarlos.

-Tenemos que ver el lado positivo de la situación.

-Si usted lo dice profesor – Remus agacho la cabeza, queriendo esconder el dolor que en ella albergaba, todos habían sido muy amables con él y no quería mostrar ingratitud, pero honestamente no encontraba nada de positivo en lo que era.

-Bien, casa de los gritos…allá vamos – Con una mano sobre el hombro de Remus el profesor comenzó a caminar, tomandose su tiempo como siempre el profesor caminaba mientras su amigo le pisaba los talones.

-Ok, ya lo dijo Dumby vamos a la casa de los gritos.

-No jodas Sirius aun no encontramos bien el camino

-Encontremos uno ahora

-Yo-yo creo que James tiene razón

-Porque eso no me sorprende Peter? Como quieran yo no pienso dejarme engañar mas, voy por la capa y el mapa

-Ni siquiera está terminado Sirius – James temía, mas que ser descubiertos, el saber el secreto o lo que fuera que Remus escondía.

-Me voy

James y Peter decidieron en cuestión de segundos el seguirlo, de todos modos si lo descubrían acabarían todos castigados, no corrieron, tomaron su tiempo, tenían q llegar justo detrás del Profesor y Remus.

No tomo mucho, el camino lo sabían o algo parecido, como había dicho Sirius era una buena oportunidad de por fin trazar una salida del castillo a la casa de los gritos en el mapa, iban los tres trastabillando bajo la capa y vieron como el Profesor mas atlético de lo que jamás lo habían visto se hundió en un hoyo en el sauce boxeador, que aun sentía rencor por James, Remus siguio, y ellos escucharon sus cuerpos resbalar.

-Eso no se ve muy seguro – Peter tenia ganas de correr, estaba asustado, no podía creer que ese hueco enorme y fantasmogorico llevara a la casa de los gritos.

-Si Dumby entro nosotros también, no vieron como se aventó, ni parece q tiene mil años

-No se Sirius, hay que esperar aparte no creo que el profesor tenga mil quizá unos quinientos.

-Ya anochecerá y el tendrá que volver para la cena, esta es nuestra oportunidad

-Hoy es luna llena – señalo Peter

-Eso que tiene que ver? – Sirius agotaba su paciencia

-En luna llena el profesor nunca cena con nosotros

-¿De verdad? Como sabes eso?

-No se – Pero la respuesta era fácil, de los cuatro era el que más tiempo libre tenia y lo ocupaba en observar lo que acontecía a su alrededor, lo había notado desde primer año pero nunca pensó q seria relevante.

-Está oscureciendo, no creo que regrese por el mismo lugar, vamos

Sin pensarlo mucho se metió por el agujero, estaba mas oscuro que cuando llegaron, pero la noche les hacia compañía y la luna plateada comenzaba a brillar, James sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sabía que estaba mal, eso que hacían, desconfiar de Remus al punto de seguirlo, pero llegado el momento el también quería saber la verdad, Peter les siguió aferrándose a las ramas a que encontraba en el camino negándose a bajar mas, el polvo todo aquello que les esperaba abajo les puso la piel de gallina.

Arriba los pasos del profesor era la lo único q escuchaban, murmullos, pero nada entendible, si caminaban rápido la suela los traicionaría así que siguieron a gatas hasta colocarse a un lado de la escalera y cubrirse con la capa, Dumbledore no tardo en bajar, en el umbral de la puerta le deseo suerte a Remus y prometió regresar ¿Una, dos horas después? Era tiempo suficiente.

La luna gritaba, le gritaba tan fuerte que sus oídos se volvían sordos a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese llamado, punzaba, dolía, hacia cosquillas, gritaba y lloraba, su cuerpo cambiaba, lo sentía venir, el cambio, el dolor punzante en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se odiaba a si mismo por ser lo que era, lloraba de un dolor mas poderoso que la transformación de la que pronto seria víctima, lloraba por que no había remedio alguno para evitarla, veía sus muñecas sujetas por un metal mágico que el profesor había pedido para el, era patético, humillante, el lobo quería correr por el bosque, cazar, destruir, matar. El chico quería una vida normal, novia, salidas, travesuras, no quería ser dos cosas, quería ser Remus.

Justo cuando la luna se poso en la parte mas alta del firmamento, las estrellas brillaron y el llamado no podía ser rechazado, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a tres chicos aterrados por lo que escuchaban en la parte de arriba, justamente de la habitación donde uno de sus mejores amigos se encontraba, dejaron la cautela, dejaron todo menos el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Fue el segundo antes de convertirse, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su dolor se convirtió en la ira del lobo que resurgía desde lo más profundo de sus ser, los grilletes funcionaban de maravilla si no contabas con muñecas y tobillos sangrantes y los aullidos, ahora todo estaba claro, por que el nombre de la casa, porque Dumbledore le dijo que era famoso, por que Remus siempre se enfermaba en luna llena.

El miedo es lo que los clavo a la duela vieja de la casa, no había rastro alguno de la seriedad y amabilidad tan característica de Remus, pero no podían verlo como si fuera una bestia de la que hablaban en clases de DCLAO no, ahí dentro en algún lugar estaba su amigo.

James había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, solo lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas, tomo la mano de Sirius y de Peter a ciegas solo para no sentir que todo lo que le habían enseñado en clases era verdad, podía ser un alucinógeno, algo que fumaron, no podía creer que esto sucediera de verdad.

Fueron las manos en sus hombros los que los saco de lo hipnótico de la escena. Habían pasado dos horas? No, no había pasado ni media, no entendían por que había vuelto, se negaban a dar la cara, lo que habían hecho era la peor de todas las gamberradas si es que así podía llamársele, no, no era una travesura, era una traición.

-No deberían estar aquí jóvenes…

Lo que siguió a esa frase fue la conversación mas adulta que los tres tuvieron en sus vidas, les hablaron como hombres, como amigos, como hermanos que eran de Remus, la madurez llego así, de pronto, con una historia que no tenia final feliz, un lobo, un niño y una maldición inquebrantable.


	8. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** por fin publique el capítulo andaba algo insípida pero una buena dosis de J.K me hizo reanimarme así que ya publicare con más frecuencia, espero les guste…Comenzamos

_Here comes the sun  
here comes the sun, and i say  
it's all right  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
here comes the sun  
here comes the sun, and i say  
it's all right_

Despertar ~

Era doloroso, el tacto en su mejilla dolía como cien veras ardiendo, fue por eso que abrió los ojos, odiaba la resaca de luna, odiaba ser un licántropo, punto. Lo que menos esperaba era verla ahí, seguro el lucia cual vil mierda mientras ella irradiaba una sonrisa que iluminaba la enfermería completa y más allá.

-Buenos días – Estaba en shock, parpadeo varias veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, intento incorporarse pero el tirón en sus espalda lo obligo a quedarse donde estaba, lo disimulo bien, ni siquiera ella notaria lo mucho que dolía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sirius me dijo que estabas enfermo…perdón ¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada – un largo suspiro, no, no fue su imaginación, en verdad sus amigos lo habían descubierto ¿Cómo? Seguramente fue Sirius.

Sirius que nunca sabia quedarse en su lugar, Sirius que metía la nariz en todo y buscaba rastros que seguir como si fuera un perro sabueso, Sirius malnacido que lo había descubierto.

-Me voy, lo siento no quería molestar – Jalo las mangas de su sudadera de quiddicth y se levantó pero Remus se lo impidió tomándola de la mano.

-No molestas – una sonrisa y ella tomando asiento nuevamente, en ese momento ningún ungüento era mejor para curar el dolor de las heridas sangrantes.

-Te traje algo de chocolate, nadie dijo que no pudieras comer – de su mochila saco una gran barra de chocolate con nuez, el simple olor de la golosina lo hizo sonreír.

-Gracias

-Y te traje unos libros, la Señorita Pomfrey dijo que estarías aquí mínimo un semana, te pegaste muy duro ¿verdad? – Así que esa era la mentira, un golpe, seguro una caída.

-No estoy hecho para subirme a las escobas.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso – dijo muy quedito mientras veía atravesar el cuello de Lupin una herida lo suficientemente grande como para desangrarse - Wow Remus te diste muy duro, no sé cómo tus amigos te dejaron subir si tu lo has dicho, no eres bueno volando.

-Fue un reto, eso te dijeron?

-Si, Sirius dijo que estaban jugando y te caíste, incluso me dejo faltar a práctica y venir a verte, aunque tengo que volver al final para acomodar el equipo blah blah cosas de quidditch – se encogió de hombros - nada laborioso que no me haya puesto a hacer antes pero me gusta.

-Es por eso que a Sirius le gustas tanto – lo dijo sinceramente, con todo el riesgo de que en ese mismo momento se levantara y corriera justamente a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Perdón? – Georgiana sintió como el pulso aumento de pronto, y frunció el ceño por que ni ella misma había pensado en algún momento gustarle a Sirius o que ella quisiera gustarle.

- Como miembro del equipo – se corrigió antes de verla saltar camas para ir detrás del pelinegro mas gamberro en la historia de Hogwarts, eso hubiera dolido más que la docena de heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, aunque a pesar de ya haber estado un año con Sirius en el equipo esta no parecía rendirse ante sus obvios encantos, a lo mejor Georgiana era una de las pocas chicas en el colegio, incluyendo a Lily, que sencillamente no se le hacía atractivo el aristócrata rebelde.

- Ah, es que al ser la única chica quiero pensar que a todos mis compañeros les caigo bien, en especial al que seguro nombran capitán el próximo año, DiVilis se gradúa este curso.

-Sirius cuenta con serlo, a veces creo que ya se atribuyo el puesto.

-Hahahahaha si eso creemos todos, incluso DiVilis.

Seguía preguntándose cómo es que con el tiempo en su compañía se iba tan rápido, era ese mover de manos con el que expresaba la mayoría de las cosas que decía o sus gestos o como imitaba a Sirius a la perfección, era esa risa que rebotaba pared a pared para llegar a sus oídos y alegrarle la tarde.

Escuchaba pasos en el pasillo y algo en su corazón se agitaba pensando que eran ellos pero la decepción llegaba más rápido al ver que solo era la enfermera con alguien más, no sabía que deseaba mas, verlos o no, escuchar lo que le dirían o sencillamente aceptar que al volver a la habitación sería rechazado, dolió, el pensamiento dolió hasta oprimir su pecho.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-La caída, no sé donde no me pegue – Media sonrisa, pena en los ojos, no solo le mentía a sus amigos sino a la chica que le gustaba y al mundo entero, dejo que la tristeza lo embargara por completo.

-Debería dejarte descansar

-Si, creo que lo necesito – Lo mejor es que se fuera, como acabaría yéndose algún día, que mejor que adelantar lo inevitable – Nos vemos en una semana.

-Una semana… - estaba desconcertada y no lo disimulo - ¿No puedo venir mañana?

-Cuando quieras – No le costaba nada aferrarse a aquello que lo hacía feliz, aunque fuera solo un momento.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces – la vio despedirse y escucho sus pasos hasta que salió de la enfermería, suspiro y se reacomodo en la cama con mucho dolor, no lograba la manera de acomodarse y mientras lo hacía recordaba lo inquieto que el lobo había estado la noche anterior tanto como el en ese momento, sin saber que esperar y esa sed que quemaba su garganta se suponía debería haber desaparecido en cuanto el lobo se fue pero era como si la luna siguiera reclamándole sangre, la sangre de tres jóvenes de ojos desorbitados que profanaron sus secreto.

-Hey tu…Licantropo

Los tres chicos llegaron y se sentaron alrededor de la cama despertándolo, lo primero que escucho fue la voz de Sirius pero al primero que vio fue a James abrazarlo y murmurando algo que no entendió, ahí al fondo de la cama estaba Peter, muy serio podría decirse que había algo de terror en su mirada.

-No le hagas caso solo está enfadado porque no nos dijiste antes – James se separó de él, dándole espacio porque seguramente estaba molido.

-Perdón – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su voz se cortara, no quería llorar, no debía llorar, ya lo había dicho Sirius, el era un licántropo y hasta donde se sabía, ellos no lloraban.

-Joder contigo Lupin cuando pensabas mencionarnos que te salía tanto pelo en las noches?

Era inevitable, el estallido de la risa de los presentes aunque la situación no presentaba gracia en los absoluto.

-Y yo pensando que nada más eras un nerdo, narizón y flacucho ahora resulta que eres mas fuerte y más grande que yo.

-Sirius ya basta.

-Eh-eh – Peter no sabía ni que decir, intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible pero como siempre no quería quedarse atrás así que del poco valor que tenia se acercó, no mucho pero lo suficiente para correr en caso de que se convirtiera de nuevo - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste Remus?

Cuando uno de tus mejores amigo se convierte en un lobo en cada luna llena las decisiones que tomes se basan en apoyarlo o acompañarlo, el abandono no cruzo por sus mentes ni un segundo, si bien se unian para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, dígase los cuellos estirados de Slytherin porque no estar ahora para hacerla la vida posible a alguien que representa un hermano para ellos.

La Señorita Pomfrey tuvo que correrlos un par de veces pero ellos se rehusaban a irse, entre preguntas y planes había mucho que discutir, pero cuando volvió por tercera vez con varita en mano no quedo mas que despedirse y pedirle que se recuperara pronto había un mapa que terminar y muchos libros por leer.

La promesa de no estar solo cuando no era el mismo logro que Remus soñara aquella noche con chocolate, nuez y ella, al momento ya no se sentía tan inalcanzable.

Sentada sobre el pasto con la mirada perdida en un punto irreconocible y aun con el uniforme de quidditch, Georgiana se quedaba un buen rato ahí después de guardar el equipo, se preguntaba muchas veces si esa tarea se la daban como manifestación del machismo por parte de su equipo o si en verdad Sirius tenía algo que ver o por que las palabras de Remus la afectaban tanto, le daba una y mil vueltas al asunto, queriendo encontrar otro significado a lo que le había dicho pero parecía que al final todo resumía a que era la única chica del equipo y ella sentía ese algo por Remus que aún no le encontraba explicación.

-Tal vez no debería pensarlo mucho – suspiro

-Siempre eh dicho que pensar es nocivo para la salud – no hubo necesidad de voltear, era el, el futuro capitán que se sentaba junto a ella y que seguramente estaba ahí para comprobar que había "limpiado" el campo.

- Se ve que te funciona

-Hey mas respeto hahaha

-Todo limpio mi capitán

-Eso veo Hayes te daremos tu estrellita a la limpieza

A eso se resumían sus conversaciones: Quidditch, siempre hablaban sobre eso, eso la tranquilizo y decepciono lo último con menor grado.

-Buenas noches Sirius – una fuerza mayor a su voluntad la hizo quedarse sentada y sin saber que mas decir entonces él se levantó y le tendió la mano, cuando la tomo se dio cuenta de lo que muchas chicas mencionaban, las manos de Sirius siempre estaban calientes como otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Sabes? – la tenia de frente sin soltar aun su mano, no quería era un contacto minimo pero el que jamás se conformabara esto le parecio suficiente, para auna primera y ultima vez – Nadie – _Ni siquiera yo _se dijo con mucho pesar – Te va querer como Remus – _Ouch _ eso le había dolido pero quien mejor que Sirius Black para esconder dolor – Deberías darle una oportunidad – La solto, ya no había mas que decir, no buenas noches, no hasta mañana, todo eso ya se había acabado por que seguramente mañana ella ya estaría muy lejos de su alcance.


End file.
